


Crush

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi! I love your blog! There's not enough GabexReader out there! I have a request: Reader has a huge crush on Gabriel but doesn't know that the Supernatural world actually exists. Until Gabe shows up in her bedroom with a crush on her (fluff/smut?)Warnings: Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of coffee floated through the air, mixed with scent of freshly baked bread and bakery delights. Customers hurried around grabbing their cups and finding places to relax in the busy cafe. You were dressed in uniform, wrapped up in your job, filling up coffee cups and spraying whipped cream on top.   
“Hey (Y/N), can you take the register for a few minutes? I gotta go to the bathroom.” Your co-worker, Sasha, whispered to you.  
“Sure.” You replied, taking her place. She smiled her thanks, heading off towards the back. The rush hour was almost over, then peace would ensue. A brunette walked up to the counter, ordering an espresso to go. You called out the order and someone got right to it.   
After her was a blonde haired man with a bright smile. You stared into this whiskey colored eyes, feeling your heart flutter, before realizing that you were still working. “Hello, sir. What can I get for you?” You felt a small blush form on your face as you took in his handsome features.  
“Got any good pastries?” His voice was sweet and upbeat.   
“Loads.” You pointed up at the menu. “Chocolate croissants, bear claw, all types of pie, and my favorite, cinnamon rolls.” The man licked his lips as you listed them off.   
“How about one chocolate croissant, two slices of apple pie, and one cinnamon roll to go.” He rested his elbows on the counter, leaning towards you.  
“Sure.” You stuttered out. “That will be….”  
“Here.” He handed you a twenty, more than enough. “Keep the change.” He gave you a wink.  
“Thanks, sir.” You put the bill in the machine. “Hold on a moment.” You grabbed a bag, gently placing each of the pastries inside. “Here you are.” You handed the bag over with a smile. His hand rested on top of yours as he grabbed the bag, turning to head out the door. His hair tousled in the wind as you watched him leave with a confident strut.   
“Back.” Your co-worker stood next to you following your gaze. “Who’s he?” She poked your side.  
“Hey!” You jumped at her touch. “He is one fine customer.” You admitted.

Each day after that, the man came back, trying all the different pastries in the cafe. He commented that you were right about the cinnamon rolls and got one almost every time. Finally after a week of him showing up, you asked him his name. Most of the time you didn’t bother to learn customers’ names since there were so many, but he was different. He’d show up after the morning rush, looking relaxed and seeming to not have a care in the world.   
Gabriel was his name. He got to know you pretty well over the weeks he showed up. Sometimes he’d come back later in the day when you happened to be on your break and sit with you. You’d offer him lunch, but he’d kindly turn you down, saying he couldn’t stay long. It was during these moments that you started to develop feelings for the man. He was kind, witty, funny, and made your day. 

“Hey can you lock up this place?” Sasha asked, grabbing her bag.   
“Sure.” You glanced outside, the street lights had turned on as night settled in. “See you tomorrow.” You waved her goodbye, locking the door behind her. You still had some cleaning to do before you could leave.   
You wiped down the counter and tables in the back. Someone else earlier clean the bathroom and kitchen area, leaving only a few more places for you. Boxes were stacked up neatly, thanks to you, and the major lights were off. With a sigh of relief you grabbed your purse and locked the door, leaving the cafe behind you as you walked home.  
The night breeze brushed up against you, leaving goosebumps on your skin. It wasn’t that late out, but the sky had turned black with clouds covering the glittering stars above. Cars passed by as you hiked up the hill to your apartment. The further you went from main street the less people you saw.   
A shuffling noise to your left made you speed up more, not wanting to know what was there. The town was a relatively safe place to live, but you weren’t stupid, crime happened. Light footsteps followed yours as you reached to the top, almost to your apartment.   
The main entrance to the lobby was always locked, as you pulled out your key. Quickly you unlocked it and swung it shut before whoever behind you could grab it. Just in time it seemed, as the figure stood at the door, breathing against the glass. The figure was a man with a hoodie, covering his face, but you could tell he had fair skin and tattoos on his hands. You stepped back, running to the elevator, pressing the button with haste.   
All of a sudden the man was yanked back, letting out a cry, hitting the ground somewhere. You stepped into the elevator before you could see what had gotten him. The doors closed and it went up to the third floor.  
You got to your apartment safe and sound, locking it before doing anything else. You pulled the shades and turned on a few of the lights. Calmly you strolled into your bedroom, finding someone waiting for you. Letting out a scream, you stepped back, falling over your own feet.   
Gabriel rushed to your side, soothing you.   
“It’s okay, cupcake.” His voice was gentle.  
“You...you broke into my room.” You stated, getting up by yourself.  
“Not really. More like teleported or flew in.” Gabriel gave you a smile.  
“What? How? That’s like three stories and there’s no fire escape or anything out that window….how?” You stuttered out.  
“Yeah, well, I’m a bit different.”   
“Different? Try insane. I thought you were some cute normal guy.”  
“You think I’m cute?” He sat on the edge of your bed, smiling up at you.  
“What? That’s not the point.” You started pacing. “What kind of person are you? To climb that high...I mean…that’s impossible.”  
“I flew in.”   
“Flew? Like a bird?” You stopped, staring at him.   
“Angel, actually. Archangel preferred.”  
“Angel?” You raised your voice. “You expect me to believe that?”  
“I’m an archangel, yes. And that guy down there who was following you. Well, he was a hungry vampire looking for a late night snack.” Gabriel explained, not putting your mind at ease.  
“I’m supposed to believe that?”  
He thought for a moment, pondering. “Maybe this will help.” Before you could ask, he snapped his fingers and you were standing in a lush garden. Gabriel was sitting on a stone bench with flowers surrounding you both.  
“You’re an angel.” Your eyes glanced around at the setting.   
“Archangel.” He corrected.  
“Wait.” You held up your hands. “Gabriel the archangel. The one who told Mary she was pregnant with Jesus?”  
“Guilty. Although, I’d rather not remember that whole Mary thing.”   
“Why? Most Christians consider it to be important part of their history.” You argued.  
“Yeah….well...things didn’t go as expected.” He stood up, walking towards you. “Let’s talk about something else.”  
“Like why you were in my bedroom?” You folded your arms across your chest.  
“I wanted to make sure you were alright. You looked frightened.”  
“Yeah, well….you didn’t help.” You muttered.  
“Sorry about that.” He was inches apart from you. “Truth is I really care about you.” His whiskey eyes bore into you, making your heart melt. “I think you’re cute too.” You smiled, remembering your earlier remark. “I’ve wanted to ask for a long time now, but umm…...wanna go out on a date sometime?”  
“An archangel wants to date me?” You unfolded your arms, shifting slightly in step.  
“Yes.” He admitted.  
“On one condition.”  
“Anything.” He smiled.  
You blushed, his smile was contagious. “Can you take me back to my bedroom?”  
“Oh, someone’s in a rush.” He joked.  
You slapped his arm playfully, giggling along with him. “I’m tired. Got work tomorrow.”   
“Alright, cupcake.” He snapped his fingers and you were back. “Pick you up at six after work tomorrow.” He kissed your cheek before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

To say you were nervous was an understatement. Normally the smell of coffee mixed with soothing background music would make you feel at ease at work, but then again normally you didn’t make plans to go on a date with an archangel. Sasha noticed you on edge, taking the more daunting tasks, letting you take it easy. You were thankful for having a co-worker like her as you rushed around, fulfilling your duties, before punching out.  
You walked home, with pepper spray in your purse, thankful that it was still daylight out. Only one hour until Gabriel was going to pick you up for dinner. You were still shaky from yesterday as a vampire apparently tried to suck you dry.   
In your apartment, you quickly stripped off your uniform, running into the shower, thinking to yourself possible outfit options for tonight. After washing off you strolled into your room, opening the closet, sifting through clothes. A few shirts caught your eye, but you weren’t sure where you’d end up.  
Finally you settled on gold metallic shorts with a basic white blouse and beige oversized sweater. You went with comfortable shoes and some accessories to complete the outfit, before grabbing your purse, heading out the door. Gabriel was standing right outside the apartment building with a white daisy in hand. His eyes roamed over your body, taking in every curve.  
“You look amazing.” He smiled, handing you the flower.  
“Thanks.” You sniffed it, before gazing at him. He had a black button down top and dark washed jeans. “So, where we off to?”  
“Figured dinner with a show.”  
“What kind of show?”  
“Just wait.” He sang, wrapping his arm around you. “Trust me.” With that he snapped his fingers and you were transported to a bowling alley. It didn’t have the familiar scent of beer and decay, but a rather enjoyable atmosphere. There were a few people playing in further down lanes. “Stay right here, I’ll be back.”   
You sat down on one of the chairs, taking it all in. “Got us a game?” You asked once he was back.   
“Yep. Need some shoes now.” He snapped his fingers, replacing your shoes with bowling ones.  
“Don’t think I’ll get used to that.” You commented, standing up to find a ball. “Ah, this will do.” You found two balls. Gabriel had his own as he punched in your names for the game.   
“So dinner and a show?”   
“Dinner being the pizza I have ordered us and the show is letting you watch me try to be human.” You laughed at his comment.  
“Don’t worry, you might stand a chance. Haven’t played this in a while.”  
“Lucky me.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, serving up the pizza on the table. The smell made your mouth water, taking a bite you were in Heaven. A drink appeared next to you, giving a smile to Gabriel as he enjoyed himself.  
Once the pizza was gone, Gabriel stood up to go first. He grabbed the bowling ball, unsure of how to hold it. You walked up behind him pointing out what to do and showing him the motion. He thanked you as you sat back down, watching him move like you taught him to. The ball went flying down the alley, striking down eight pins.   
“Not bad.” You clapped. He bowed before grabbing a ball to finish the job. With ease he hit the two in the corner.  
“Now, your turn my lady.” He held out a hand to help you stand up.   
“How kind of you.” You sang, grabbing your bowling ball. With swift movement you got yourself a strike, knocking all the pins down. “And that’s how it’s done.”   
“Careful. This student’s gonna pass the teacher.” Gabriel took his turn. He got himself a strike as well, sending a smug look to you.  
“Don’t be too hurt when I win.”   
“Don’t cry when you lose.” Gabriel replied back. You rolled the ball, knocking only seven pins. “Focus now.” You glanced over your shoulder at him.   
“I thought you’re supposed to let me win, since I’m the girl.” You said after you finished knocking down the three pins.  
“Sorry, not familiar with that custom.” He sent you a wink.  
“Sure.” You sat down, letting Gabriel go.

After the game was over you pulled ahead by two points, leaving Gabriel in second. In celebration he poofed up a hot fudge sundae with two spoons. You fought over the treat, stealing spoonfuls from each other. In the end both of your lips were covered in chocolate, not that it mattered.   
With a snap, you were cleaned up, in your normal shoes. You strolled out of the building, hand in hand. Gabriel transported you to a nearby park, sitting at a bench, gazing up at the stars.   
“Beautiful night.” You commented, enjoying the view.  
“Beautiful girl sitting next to me.”  
“Oh, stop.” You lightly slapped his arm. “Trying to get in my pants on the first date?” You laughed.  
“Got in your bed before than.” Gabe chuckled.  
You sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the company of one another. A light breeze washed over you. The stars dotted the sky with no clouds in sight. It was a perfect evening and a great way to end the date.   
Finally you spoke up. “Why aren’t you in Heaven?” I mean you're a high class angel. Don’t they need you?” You asked, leaning your head on his shoulder. He put his arm around your back, pulling you in. You could smell his chocolate breath and see his whiskey eyes shining in the darkness.  
“I got better things to do than spend all my time up there. They have other people running the show.” He brushed away a strand of hair, giving you a peck on the cheek. “Plus, if I stayed up there, I wouldn’t have met you.”  
“True, but I don’t know anything about your world. This whole vampire, angel, and what-ever-else stuff…..not sure how to deal with it.”  
“I got you and as long as I’m by your side, no one is going to hurt you.”  
“Promise?” You tilted your head to face him.   
“Promise.” He passionately kissed you, sealing the deal.


End file.
